


Letters From Elsewhere

by CreepingDawn, TwitchyDragon



Category: Original Work, parody - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parody, Pedophilia, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchyDragon/pseuds/TwitchyDragon
Summary: This is a project that TwitchyDragon and I did somewhere else a few years go. With his permission, I'm going to be uploading it up here. It was just a fun little exercise but you might enjoy it. In short, our fictional alter egos sent letters to each other about videos and movies we saw in alternate/parallel universes that would be way to perverted to be seen in our own universe.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. One

Dear TwitchyDragon,

I know you are probably thinking that it's strange to get something in the mail from me. Especially when that something is an innocuous TV remote controller and this handwritten letter. But man, I have got to tell you what happened!

Three days ago, a package appeared on my door. In it was two TV Remote Controllers and a note that read "TO VIEW CHANNELS FROM ELSEWHERE." I, of course, thought it was a joke. But that night, with nothing better to do, I pointed one of the controllers at my TV and hit POWER. I didn't expect anything to happen, since I hadn't synced the remote to the TV. To my surprise, however, the TV turned on.

Before I could do anything, a prompt appeared on screen. It read "CONGRATULATIONS. DUE TO YOUR PARTICIPATION IN SHOTACHAN.NET, YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO RECEIVE TWO MULTIUNIVERSAL REMOTES. THESE REMOTES ARE VERY SPECIAL AND VERY RARE. WITH THEM, YOU CAN VIEW TELEVISION PROGRAMS AND MOVIES THAT STEM FROM ELSEWHERE. ENJOY!"

I was like, "WTF?"

Then the screen changed to what appeared to be a relatively normal video-streaming service homepage. You know what I mean? The kind that has a menu for movies and TV while showing categories within both? Comedies, Drama, Science Fiction, etc. At first, I didn't know what to make of it. There were other things on the menu but I'm not going to describe them now. Suffice it to say, I decided to see what this was all about so I clicked "Current TV Shows." A list popped up and it contained shows I was familiar with. And yet, they were kinda different. Almost like they were being made in a parallel universe or something.

I selected show at random, truth be told. It was called "Blackley" and appeared to be a comedy about a single african american father and his two sons. I began the first episode. And that is where things got really different.

The beginning of the episode showed the father, Trey, in the kitchen and talking on the phone with his best friend Chuck about Trey's ten year old son Mack. Mack, it seemed, was just entering puberty and Trey thought it was time to get Mack familiar with sex. Trey was very busy at work, however, and was tired when he got home. He expressed a wish to his friend that the whole process could be over and done with. Chuck tried to console Trey, telling him that it was his fatherly duty to teach Mack about sex.

With that, Trey hung up the phone and headed to work. The camera, of course, panned out to show that Trey's older son, the fifteen-year-old Trey Junior, had been hiding around the corner listening to the entire phone conversation.

Over the next few minutes of the episode, Trey Junior goes upstairs and begins talking to Mack about sex. Mack, curious, expresses interest. Trey Junior proceeds to strip them both naked and touch his little bother all over. That touching leads to erections. Erections lead to mutual masturbation. Jacking each other off leads to oral sex. Then rimming. Then fucking.

During the last few minutes of the episode, Mack is lying on his back, stroking his little cock, while the much larger Trey Junior fucks him hard and deep, both boys grunting and groaning.

Then Trey appears, his own nudity obvious due to his throbbing erection, and he slides up behind Trey Junior and shoves his huge cock deep into the teen. He tells his son, as he begins to fuck him, that he had to come back because he forgot some paperwork and he is grateful that Trey Junior took it upon himself to break in little Mack and teach him about sex. Trey Junior tells Trey that he learned from the best!

The three of them share some warm words of love and support before little Mack convulses in his first drycum while Trey Junior blows a load up his ass and Trey lets loose his own load in the teen's eager hole.

Dude, it was fucking great!

I decided, since you are my dear friend, to send you one of the TV Remotes. I've watched a lot of wonderful stuff over the last couple of days but I figured I'd let you see for yourself. Write back when you get a chance and let me know what you find. Then, maybe, we can share our recommendations with each other for the best TV shows and Movies!

I don't know where Elsewhere is, but it makes really good entertainment!

Your friend,

CD


	2. Two

Dear CreepingDawn,

OH.... MY.... FUCKING..... GOD!!!!!

When I first got this package and note I thought this was a joke, some kind of prank or something. But I did what you did, my TV was off and I pointed the new remote at it and it was suddenly on, I was still thinking this was some kind of prank but I was curious so I started to explore it. You are so right, it is like a streaming service and I could see shows and movies I have seen before but there was something different about them right from the start.

I pick one that was a tried and true for me and it had the same name here so I chose "The Suite Life Of Mack and Cole." You know the one, pair of preteen twins living in an amazing hotel and the hilarious events that they get into. I loved that one but this one was different, the opening and all of it seemed totally normal, even the jokes and catchphrases were the same.

The episode that was playing was one where the twins Mack and Cole were working on cookies, apparently, Cole's cookies caught the attention of some wealthy socialite and she wanted them at her party. It was a grand party with all the guests having fun and devouring the cookies that Cole and his brother were making in the kitchen, but none of them knew the secret ingredient.

The scene shifted to show the brother's in the kitchen, Cole in a white chef's coat and hat standing at a work table stirring some batter to make cookies. He dipped a finger in to taste it and made some lip-smacking sounds as he enjoyed the flavor. He then called his twin over, saying it was time to add in the secret ingredient. Then appears Mack, the 12 year old boy naked as the day he was born and hard as a rock, walking up to his brother with his boner leading the way. Mack hops up on the table, his stiff cock hovering right over the bowl with the batter in it.

What happens next was amazing, the wooden spoon Cole was using to stir the batter was now sinking deeper between Mack's round cheeks and into his hole while the baker brother's free hand was quickly milking his twin's hard and twitching cock. A few drops of precum leaked out of the tip but it wasn't what Cole wanted as he milked faster and pushed the spoon deeper. Soon Mack was crying out, his body convulsing as his young orgasm washed over him and his cream started to flow. A few strong ropes of cum fired out and landed in the batter before the spoon was slowly pulled from his hole, making an audible 'pop' as it was freed.

Cole smiled as Mack got down, stumbling away as his brother mixed his cum into the new batch of cookies.

Wow was all I could think as I watched this, I have no idea where these shows are coming from, or where Elsewhere is, but I wish I could visit. There are so many more to watch I don't think I want to leave.

Thanks again for my new addiction!

Your friend,

Twitchy


	3. Three

Twitchy,

So glad you enjoyed, my friend! I've been scanning through various TV shows and movies and, I have to tell you, I think we hit the motherlode. Let me give you an example from this evening!

On my way home from work, I saw that many of the people on my street had put up Halloween decorations. That, of course, put me in the mood for some horror! Once I was on my couch (naked, of course), I started reviewing the titles for Horror Films. That's when I saw "A Wet Dream on Elm Street." You need to check it out!

The movie starts off normal enough. There is this guy, Harry, who lives in the town Greenwood MN. It's heavily implied that he likes boys but he doesn't do anything that would be inappropriate. One day, one of the pre-teen boys, a kid named Jimmy, decides that Harry is creepy and begins spreading rumors about Harry being a pervert. The rumors spread like wildfire and other boys add to the rumors by making up stories about Harry's perverse nature. The community leaders eventually catch wind of it and the whole community comes out against Harry; making the poor man's life miserable. As the weeks pass, he becomes more and more reclusive and afraid to leave his home. Then he dies one night, alone and hated by the town.

That's when things get interesting. Through some otherworldly power, Harry never leaves for the afterlife and instead becomes a sort of spirit, able to enter the dreams of the townspeople. Knowing that it was their fault that he died, he decides to take his revenge by forcing the boys of the town to have wet dreams. Gay wet dreams. Let me give you a few examples:

In one dream, fourteen-year-old Michael is lying on his bead and reading a book. The boy, getting horny, pulls down his pants and begins to jerk off. All of a sudden, straps appear from under the bed and restrain the boy's legs and arms. The boy struggles for a bit and lets out a shriek when Harry appears next to the bed. "You're dead!" the boy says. "And you're hot!" Harry responds. Then Harry reaches down and begins to stroke Michael's aching cock, faster and faster as the boy pleads for him to stop. Harry doesn't, eventually causing Michael to squeal in climax and shoot all over himself. Then the boy wakes up from his dream, his body covered in cum as his mind struggles to forget the nightmarish wet dream.

In another dream, thirteen-year-old Kyle is dreaming that he is the starting quarterback for his middle school football team. He's at a game, making passes and scoring on every drive. The crowd is going wild! Then, much to his consternation, the coach benches him. It's at this point that the boy, sitting on the metal bench, feels his pant's sliding off of him and onto the ground. His jock strap follows suit. The boy tries to do something but he can't move and no one, not his teammates nor the crowd, seems to notice that the star player is now naked from the waist down while sitting on the bench. The seat changes, slightly, morphing around his bottom so that he is now sitting on a metal bench with a hole in it; looking similar to a toilet seat. When the boy looks down between his legs, he see's Harry smiling up at him. "What are you doing here?!" He asks fearfully. "Helping out the star player!" Harry responds. The Harry's tongue begins to elongate and the boy, his asshole exposed, starts to cry out. He can't, even when Harry's monstrous tongue begins to bath his hairless little shitter before plundering it's depths. For several minutes, the boy pants and moans while Harry makes out with his virginal asshole, tongue fucking it vigorously and causing Kyle to get a throbbing erection. It's at that point that the players and the crowd notice and begin to laugh at Kyle, humiliating the boy despite his moaning and groining. Then Harry's tongue begins to jackhammer in and out of the boy and he cries in climax, his seed launching up and covering himself as everyone laughs and makes fun of him. When he wakes up a few minutes later, he cries to himself in humiliation.

A third dream features ten-year-old Jimmy, the original rumor monger, dreaming that he is at the local swimming pool. The boy decides he has to pee so he slips into the boy's room and does his business. When he turns around, however, the door is barred and eight lifeguards stand in the locker room waiting for him. The eight young men are between fourteen and sixteen years old and every one of them is frowning. "Um... What's up guys?" Jimmy asks. "We know what you did, Jimmy. Making up rumors that Mr. Harry was a pervert," says one of the lifeguards. "It was just for fun," Jimmy counters, angry. "Well we are going to show you what true perversion means," responds one of the boys. Then the lifeguards attack. Soon, little Jimmy is naked and on all fours as he is forced to suck the cock of one lifeguard while a second plunges two fingers up the boy's asshole. Over the next twenty minutes, little Jimmy is forced to drink several teenage loads, takes several teenage cocks up his butt, and is forced to lick the greasy holes of several of his older assailants. Just when he thinks it's over, though, Harry appears behind him and shoves his large adult cock balls deep into the startled lad. While the boy moans like a little bitch, Harry fucks the boy enthusiastically and forces the lad to experience his first orgasm through anal stimulation alone. As the boy collapses, overwhelmed with pleasure, Harry unloads his own load and howls in victory.

There are other scenes, of course. And Elsewhere appears to have produced several sequels. So it's well worth watching. Maybe make a marathon of it!

Hope all is well my friend.

CD


	4. Four

Dear CD,

I'm still good, working hard but enjoying your gift to me more than you know.

Oh, I'm sure we will each find and then release the motherload each time we watch this. For me I was in the mood for some sci-fi and action, it happens every so often around this time so I did as you did, I looked through the movies to find one that would be made better if found in Elsewhere so I found one called "The Humping Games."

I was very curious as I took my place on my couch (naked now seems to be the new way to watch TV) and got ready to watch what would unfold in this one. It started out with a fair explanation of a post-apocalyptic world some centuries after a great war that nearly wiped out humanity. The new people all live in districts around what used to be the US and once rebelled and lost to their ruling power, The Government. In punishment for rising up, the ruling elite now holds games, forcing the districts to each send 4 of their cuties and most virginal boys to the main city. In The Humping Games as they call them, the boys seek to protect their virgin backsides from all sorts of traps ranging from people to machines, to genetically modified creatures.

You can believe my joy as I watched the boys released into a large area, one that looks like a jungle, all having to wait out the 3-day time limit to see who emerges, still a virgin. In one scene I watched a group of preteens, none of them older than 8 walking together, safety in numbers and all that as they explored some woods for something to eat. I also got the pleasure of watching an older teen, about 16 stalking in the trees and when one of the boys wasn't looking he would grab them and pull them away from the group. He managed to get a particularly beautiful 8-year-old ginger boy, pressing the boy against a nearby tree and ripping off the small bits of clothes he did have on. Soon both were naked, the ginger boy whimpering into the older boy's hand as he felt the teen's hard rod pressed against his virginal hole. And with one quick thrust, the boy was a virgin no longer, his tight tunnel soon bringing the stalking teen to a growling orgasm as he filled the boy with is white hot cum. Dropping the boy he pulled out and went back for more, seeing if he could do the same with the rest of the rest of the pack.

In another scene a cute 12-year-old blond boy was running away from a brown skinned teen, the older boy's hard cock was throbbing and swinging around as he chased the boy who turned a corner and vanished. The teen looked around for a minute before giving up and walking away, the boy having hidden in a small cave to evade capture. Being a curious boy he wants to explore deeper into the cave, finding a small chamber deeper inside where he finds what looks like a chair. The chair is oversized and well padded and the boy had been running for a bit so he decides to take a seat and rest. But the moment he does, restraints are activated, the comfy chair was an illusion. Soon his arms and legs are restrained as he screams out for help, but soon his screams turn to moans as the bottom of the set opens up, revealing a rather large dildo. The oversized fake cock starts to rise, pressing against his tender backside before slipping into his hole. The machine behind the dildo kicks into high gear right away, wasting no time in making the boy scream out as his body is assaulted with new feelings. Not long after his virginity is savagely pumped away by the dildo the boy has his very first orgasm, screaming out as he shakes and spasms in new pleasures, now not wanting to leave his chair.

The next scene was amazing, showing the oldest of the boys, an adorable 13-year-old who had gotten himself into a sticky situation. He is being suspended in the hair by what looks to be a huge octopus, but one on land that was waiting for him int he trees. The beast lets out a roar as it's tentacles attack, rubbing and massaging all over the trapped boy, making his screams of fear morph into moans of need. He squeaks out loud when one of the bigger tentacles finds his muscular cheeks, pushing between them before descending into his hole robing the boy of his precious virginity. As the Octopus works his hole another tentacle finds his hard dick, wagging as he is fucked hard. The wondering tentacle wraps around it, pumping along the hard shaft to bring the boy off to a mind-blowing orgasm, as he unloads his young seed he feels his own hole filled with something too.

So much more happened, and I barely made it to the end to see who won. And I checked, there are at least 2 more of these, that is a lot more to watch and I recommend it highly.

Thanks again friend, hope you are still well hydrated.

Twitchy


	5. Five

Dear Twitchy,

You know the amazing thing about these channels? Even though many of the movies and TV shows feature lots of sex, some of the programs are actually very good entertainment and could almost be on our own television. Right now, for instance, I'm binge watching a show called "Little Landon." The basic premise is that there is a boy genius, Landon, growing up in rural Texas in the 1980's. It's a family comedy with cute actors, great dialogue, and interesting plots. Truth be told, there is very little sex compared to some of the other shows and movies.

Let me explain.

In the first episode, after all the character introductions and the narrator sort of outlining the premise, we see nine-year-old Landon is laying in bed and is sound asleep. However, his covers are off and he has a little stiffy. In his sleep, he reaches down and plays with it for a few moments before rolling over and falling deeper into his REM cycle. Unbeknownst to him, his twin sister saw the whole thing. The next morning, she proudly tells the family at breakfast that Landon was playing with his weiner the night before.

Now, because this is an Elsewhere program, the parents don't freak out. Instead, they decide that it's time Landon begin sharing a room with his fourteen-year-old brother Bill Junior, whom they call BJ for short, so Landon's masturbatory habits don't interfere with the sister's sleep. Of course, BJ complains that Landon's masturbation will bother him, but the parents dismiss that by arguing that BJ jerks off all the time and is thus used to boyhood masturbation. The next night, we see Landon and BJ laying side by side under the covers of BJ's queen sized bed. The two have some good natured grumbling and go to sleep.

That, my friend, is the end of the first episode! No sex!

The second episode is about a school project and has nothing to do with sex. With the last five minutes of the program, though, we again find ourselves in BJ's room with Landon and BJ. It's at this point that BJ announces that he isn't going to let Landon's presence derail his own need for release so he kicks off the covers, drops his boxers down to his ankles, and jerks off into an explosive cum all over his chest. Landon witnesses the whole thing.

Three more episodes go by before the camera again finds itself in the boy's bedroom with five minutes of run-time left. The narrator, who is an older version of Landon, explains that he has been watching his older brother masturbate every night and tonight, he has decided to try. This time, when BJ drops his boxers, Landon follows suit. The boy's proceed to play with themselves, with BJ giving tips to Landon until little Landon shivers through his first dry climax. After the boy's high-five, BJ finishes himself off.

I'm now in the middle of season two and, though there are occasional scenes where the boys discuss that episode's adventure while they stroke their cocks in bed, there hasn't been anything else of note! Good show. Cut a few minutes here and there and it could be on our own cable tv networks!

Check it out.

CD


	6. Six

CD,

I see what you mean, I have seen a few programs like that as well, they are like the normal ones we see every day here but with a few naughty bits here and there but otherwise a great show. It is like in Elsewhere sex and things like this are perfectly normal and a part of everyday life so no one freaks out about then so it seems to seamlessly work its way into every program to varying degrees. You get the hard ones we have already mentioned to one another and then the softer varieties like you just explained, where it is just part of the overall story and not the main focus.

I found a game show that is kind of like that, it's called "Journey Through The Lost Ruin," lots of cute naked boys but no actual sex, it was very enjoyable to watch for obvious reason but still very enjoyable to watch overall.

The game is an action and adventure one, it features six teams of two kids each, one older boy and one younger boy and it is set in this ancient Aztec temple. The host of the show started off by saying that the temple was hiding many lost relics and it was the team's jobs to find them to earn points and win the game. The game had two main parts, one was your basic question and answer round, lots of questions about history, mythology and of course, sex and the other part was all physical challenges. The rules were one team member answered a question and the other did the challenge, and they switched back and forth depending on who they thought was best suited for it.

One team, called the Blue Balls, that made me laugh, had 15-year-old Micha and 9-year-old Noah. The question they got asked was about who was the head of the Greek pantheon of gods. Noah raised his hand and said it was Zeus, which is, of course, correct, the boys hugged at the right answer as Micha prepared for his challenge, he had to get through a hallway called the corridor of hands, it was literally a hallway with lots of real people sticking their arms through it, and he had to reach the end in a certain time to move on, the catch was he had to do it naked. The boy didn't find this odd as he stripped down, showing off his toned body as the game started. He took off like a shot, avoiding the first few hands easily, a few of them touching and groping his naked skin as he made his way past them. He did get caught up on one that got a hold of his dick, stroking it a few times before he managed to get free, now running with a boner was a bit harder but he made it, just in time to move his team onto the next round.

The game show went on like that, the questions fairly normal and quite challenging when they got closer to the end, and the physical challenges ranging between naked runs to having the older boy licking chocolate pudding off of the younger boy's naked body. Though I wills say that challenge was my favorite, seeing which one could clean off as much of the other boy's body in the time limit.

I have watched a few of them now and they are all good natured and very competitive, and all the boys seem to have a great time, even if they don't win.

Hope all is well with you, thanks again for introducing me to this wonderful place called Elsewhere!!

Twitchy


	7. Seven

Twtichy,

I absolutely tore through the five seasons of Journey Through The Lost Ruins! It was great! I'm glad you suggested it!

In my first letter, I mentioned that I felt like Elsewhere might be some sort of parallel universe because the shows were similar to our own. The biggest evidence for this theory is how some of the shows from Elsewhere seem to have the exact same actors and actresses in the Elsewhere version as we have in our own. That got me thinking. Back in 2015, there was a movie that came out about a family of four on a trip across country to go to an amusement park. It was a reboot of a similar movie from the 1980s. Well, I very much enjoyed the movie because the young actors who played the sons were both cute as could be.

So I found the Elsewhere equivalent, called Family Trip, and was pleasantly surprised to see the entire cast, including the two boys, appeared exactly the same as they did in our version. Both boy's were as cute as ever! The movie actually followed the same plot for the most part, with a few exceptions.

Midway through the movie, the mother and father are talking outside their hotel about how poorly behaved the boys are and how unbearable the next leg of the trip is going to be. The mother suggests it's because her sons are too horny. The father agrees but wonders what they can do about it. It's at this point that a young twink, who is busy getting a soda nearby, steps over and inserts himself into the conversation. Turns out he and his buddies are taking an RV to a bondage convention in the same direction the family is traveling. He suggests that he and his friends could take the boys with them for a bit. That parents eagerly agree.

The scene changes to the following day, with the parents enjoying a nice and quiet car ride and wondering how the boys are fairing. Then the scene shifts to inside the RV. It's a mad house.

The older son, who is about sixteen, is hanging from several bondage cords in the middle of the RV while one naked twink jerks his cock and another naked twink rims his asshole. The boy is gagged, his body sweating profusely as he bucks into the fist that's teasing him. A third twink is busy pinching his puffy tits. Without warning, the boy lets out a low moan and erupts all over the hand of the twink getting him off.

Several peels of laughter erupt from behind them and the camera suddenly shifts to inside the bedroom, where the twelve-year-old son is giggling like a mad man. Tied spread eagle to the bed, two twinks are busily licking his feet while a third tickles his hairless armpits. The boy's throbbing boner twitches uncontrollably until the twinks take pity on him and begin to suck him off. His watery load erupts a moment later as the boy grunts wildly.

The scene eventually goes back to the parents, who discuss plot related items, before the mother calls the lead twink to find out how the boys are doing. This time, the camera shows the bedroom is full of people, with both boys tied with their legs behind their heads as thick twink cocks pound them senseless and greedy twink mouths slurp their twitching boyhoods. The lead twink tells the mother not to worry and that the boy's will spill more loads in the next few hours than they would in the course of a month. Satisfied, she hangs up.

5 stars out of 5. Would watch again.

Talk to you soon,

CD


	8. Eight

CD,

Wow, I followed your suggestion and watched "Family Trip".... three times, that is how good it was, great suggestion. But I have been exploring more and more of this world and you are right, it is like a mirror of our own but with just subtle difference, one of them being their apparent attitude towards sex, especially with boys. I actually managed to find some documentaries on there, and I was so happy to find out what they could tell me about his world, there were a lot of them, but one caught my eye first.

It was called "Games Boys Play" and it was one about sports in schools, and how they are good for boys to play, especially for the those that are too rambunctious or energetic at home. One sport, in particular, was said to help out immensely with this and they interviewed a coach at a middle school about this and he had some great insights. According to him, boys are just getting to horny and they need an outlet for their arousal and all that energy, so a new sport was created and it was one that was doing the trick.

The sport was called "Milk Mania" and as it sounds it involves lots of naked boys, hard cocks and so many orgasms. The sport has three parts, one is a kind of elimination round, the second is more challenging and the last one is to see who wins. And if you are like me you will love all three rounds the same.

The first round is a simple elimination round, the game starts with 20 boys, all so young and cute and naked as the day they were born. The object of the first part is to weed out the hair triggers. All the boys line up on a stage, their hairless and hard rods pointing toward crowd or cameras and they start jerking off. The object is to be one of the last boys to not cum and this is to get rid of half of them. It was so much fun to watch the boys beating their little meats, each taking hold of their little spikes and jerking them off will all their might as the room soon filled with the chorus of moans and the sounds of jerking. It was hot to watch them as they started cumming, and it happened fast too. I watched as 3 of the boys came at once, each shouting out as their little body shook like their dancing dicks trying to shoot out what their bodies were too young to make. And soon it was over, soon half the boys came and the other half were panting and hard but happy to have won the first round.

The next round was a bit more challenging, whereas the first round was them doing the work, the second half it was the boys who lost doing it. On the same stage the winners from the first round stood proud, their dicks doing the same and the losers from the first round came out as well, naked still as they knelt down in front of the winners. IT happened just as fast, the 10 boys on their knees sucked down the winner's cocks and started to blow them. I found out that it was about 30 minutes since the last round and the objective of this one was to be one of the first 5 to cum. From what I saw it was gonna be close, especially when you take into account how slowly the sucking boys were going. Hearing 10 horny boys begging and whining to cum was so amazing but I found myself rooting for a cute ginger boy, he was panting like crazy. But he wasn't the first to cum, he was the third and as his body stiffened up and he came hard into the boy who was sucking his cock.

The third round was something I didn't' expect at all but it was the last round and meant to crown a victor. In this round, the 5 remaining boys were lined up and behind them 5 incredibly toned and well-hung twinks. The twinks stood behind the boys and I watched as a timer was set for 30 minutes and the boys were told that he who cums the most from just anal stimulation is the winner. I was shocked when I saw the timer start and the 5 large twink cocks slowly disappear inside the tight holes of the last boys. Each boy moaned out loud, screaming as they were penetrated and they only got louder as they were fucked. The twinks wasting no time in going slow as they started pounding the boy's holes greedily and making the preteens dance and shake with pleasure. Each boy had an orgasm counter and as they started shouting out louder, their dancing dicks twitching more and more the count started to rise. The ginger boy I was hoping would win was already up to 4 orgasms along with another boy, the others were stuck at 2 each and currently in the middle of a prolonged continuous cum which only counts as one. With only a few minutes left I watch as my ginger boy reaches 6 orgasms, his body coated in sweat just as the timer buzzes signaling the end of the round and his victory.

I was so happy he won, I don't know why and watching the narrator explain that the winner gets to go home with the trophy and the title while the looses all get to satisfy the twinks every carnal desire, and would be picked up by their parents the following morning all of them exhausted and coated in loads of cum.

I loved it so much that I found a few more on different aspects of the game, I can't wait to watch them and learn more about it, you should check it out and make sure you have plenty of water handy, you will need it.

Twitchy


	9. Nine

Dear Twitchy,

What a great suggestion! I hadn't even considered documentaries so I'm glad you directed me to Games Boys Play! It was excellent!

I'm not yet convinced that Elsewhere is only one parallel dimension, though. I've noticed in some of the shows I've watched that small things appear to be different. For instance, maps might indicate different country names or different numbers of US states. One show referred to Boston as New Boston and another show casually mentioned how New England had been sold to Canada in 1847. My suspicion is that Elsewhere is actually made up of hundreds or thousands or millions of other parallel dimensions that all have the commonality of boys and sex. I don't know. What sparked the thought, though, was an episode of Twilight Mirror I watched last night. That anthology of single episode stories is somewhat bleak but this particular episode was dark. Much darker than lots of the other stuff I've seen from Elsewhere.

The hour long episode begins with a fourteen-year-old boy named Daniel sitting in his room at night with a genie standing passively next to his bed. Through the dialogue, we learn that, just as Daniel was about to go to bed, the djinn appeared and offered him one wish.

A flashback shows him and his best friend, fourteen-year-old Tyler, hanging out earlier that day. During their hangouts, the two boys talk about girls and who they'd fuck while making degrading comments about the fairer sex. Typical straight fourteen-year-old boy behavior. When Tyler mentions that he wishes he was a sex magnet, Daniel's interest seems piqued.

The scene changes to the bedroom and Daniel smiles gleefully. Then he tells the genie that he wants to be a sex magnet. The genie considers it for a moment before saying, "Magnets draw others like themselves towards themselves and are compelled towards others in turn. This is what you wish?" Daniel nods eagerly, obviously not considering what the genie said. Then, the genie nods, snaps his finger, and disappears. Daniel goes to sleep, clearly anticipating the following school day.

The next morning, Daniel wakes up and stretches. Standing up, he strips off his pajamas and we are treated to a view of his lean body, unblemished and coltish. As he opens his dresser drawer to pull out clothing for the day, his older brother, seventeen-year-old Liam, walks in. "Get on the bed," Liam says and Daniel complies, though the boy looks confused as to why he did what his brother said. Then Liam strips of his boxers and approaches Daniel with his hard cock swinging back and forth. Daniel, of course, tells him to stop and starts to panic. "Shut up," says Liam. As Liam removes Daniel's boxers, we get to see Daniels hardening five inch cock in all it's glory.

"Oh my god! Why can't I move! Why can't I speak" Daniels thoughts echo in his mind and the audience can hear them. Liam can't, of course, and the larger teen slides Daniel down towards him, pulls the boy's legs apart, lines his cock up to his brother's pink little shitter, and thrusts all six inches to the hilt in one swift movement. "OH FUCK!" squeals Daniel in his mind. "NO! NO! HE'S FUCKING ME! HE'S FUCKING ME!" Liam fucks Daniel for a couple of minutes, with Daniel's commentary in his mind changing slightly from repulsion and fear to a sick realization that his body is enjoying the sodomy. That Liam is hitting something deep inside of him that feels wonderful. With this realization, just as Liam begins to cum, Daniel grunts out a strangled orgasm and shoots his load all over his chest while his cock remains untouched. The two panting boys relax for a moment before Liam gives Daniel a sweet kiss on the lips, hops up, and leaves the room.

"Did you enjoy that?" the Genie says from the doorway a moment later. Daniel gives him a dirty look.

"No! What did you do?" Daniel asks.

"I didn't do anything. You did, with your wish. You are a sex magnet. From now on, others like you, meaning males, will be attracted to you for sex and you will be compelled to do as they say. Your body will respond to their advances, with your hole lubing up naturally and your cock rising to the occasion. Their's will as well, so you can all rut immediately. Enjoy!" Before Daniel can protest, the djinn disappears.

Daniel has an internal stream of consciousness rejecting everything the genie said as he heads to the bathroom to clean up. The scene changes to him in the shower, soaping up and pissed off. Then, without warning, the door opens and his father walks in. The man, in his mid thirties, looks at the startled boy and says "Spread your legs," Daniel complies, thrusting his butt out and leaning against the wall. Within a few heartbeats, his father is in the shower behind him and fucking him silly.

As the two grunt and groan, Daniel's eight-year-old brother Christian slides into the shower between Daniel and the wall, his butt pressing against Daniel's hard teenage member. "Fuck me," the boy says to Daniel and Daniel feels his brother push back against him and his own cock slip into the tight confines of the younger boy's already slick and pliant hole. For several minutes, the three males fuck until all three moan in climax, with Daniel's father filling up his hole and Daniel shooting his spunk deep into his little brother's backside.

The rest of the episode sees Daniel blow the bus driver, get fucked by members of the school football team and a few teachers, fuck a few teachers and other students, and slurp down the cocks of assorted school parents. All before the start of school. His first class of the day, Math, has Daniel bent over his desk as every boy in the room takes place either fucking him or blowing him, with Daniel having to rim a few boy's after they dump their loads in him. The female teacher and female students are unaffected by the sex and continue to teach and learn. Throughout it all, Daniel complains about the unfairness of it all within his mind while his body cums and cums at the stimulation, the boy hating every moment of it while his body loves every second of it.

The last minute of the episode has Daniel, nude and covered in copious amounts of dried cum, stumbling into the lunch room and collapsing next to his best friend Tyler.

"You ok, dude?" Tyler asks as he reaches over to stroke Daniel's hard cock.

"No, man. You won't believe the day I've had," Daniel responds as a boy walks up and thrusts his hard cock into Daniel's open mouth.

"Oh, I can. The genie visited me last night. When I asked what it meant to be a sex magnet, I declined the wish. Those genies are tricky devils, you know. When he told me someone was going to be turned into a sex magnet, though, I told him to find you. I figured you wouldn't read between the lines." With that, Daniel whips his head around to look wide eyed at Tyler. "Sorry man. It was you or me. And I like pussy, you know?"

CD


	10. Ten

OMG CD,

I just wanted the Twilight Mirror, that same episode and you didn't oversell it at all if anything you undersold the wonder if the whole episode. I can't tell you how many times I watched that episode alone.

But I am with you on the theory of this streaming seems to be, the best word I can think of is a collection of many, many parallel dimensions television programs. That idea is supported by both your finds, which I have seen as well and of course by the sheer number of programs. It all seems like too many for one world to have, and the variety is out if this world as well.

But that is all beside the point, I have to tell you about this new show that I found and it seems to be one that supports your theory. It was a show called The Misadventures of Markus and Markus. It seems to be set in an American where the black population is in control and is almost exactly the same as the version we know and love. The series centers around two brothers both named Markus, one called big Markus and the other is little Markus, but not for the reason you would think. It seems the younger brother is very well… endowed, much to the embarrassment of his older brother. The whole series is about their misadventures and they are of course filled with boy sex.

My favorite one is called “All Night Long” and as it sounds the younger brother, big Markus and two of his friends Willy, a cute Latino boy, and Matt, one of the few white boys in the show, get locked in the middle school all night and have crazy adventures inside.

The fun starts right after they have been locked inside and start exploring the dark school, all of them commenting on how it seems like a different world when it’s empty and the lights are off. Right away Markus tells his friends there is something he has always wanted to do and now was a perfect time. He rushes off into a classroom, apparently the math teachers and one of Markus’ least favorite. As Willy and Matt get into the room they are shocked and delighted by what they see. On the teacher's desk, naked and rock hard was Markus jerking off with great speed. He was moaning and groaning as he worked over his huge 7in dick, much bigger than a boy his age should be. The other two soon decided to join in, dropping their clothes as they climbed onto the desk to help Markus out. You get to see Matt leaning down and taking the head and a few inches of Markus’ cock into his mouth and sucking like a pro while Will lays under them both, parting the black boy’s round cheeks and tasting his tight hole. All this stimulation soon makes Markus shout out and cum, his ample load firing out of his tip and filling Matt’s mouth quickly before leaking all over Willy’s naked body. The boys giggle as they hop down from the desk, Markus using one of the teacher's silk handkerchiefs to clean up all his cum before they head out.

The episode is filled with scenes like that, from Matt blowing multiple loads of his young seed into all the food he can find in the kitchens, to Willy dressed up as a slutty hall monitor and plunging the handle of a stop sign deep into his tight hole and wagging it around like a tail. The episode ends with all three boys in the principal's office just before sunrise, all naked and hard again and all adding their final loads to the old man’s coffee maker before they manage to sneak back out.

It was so hot I swear I was edging on dehydration halfway through. If I haven’t said it before I will say it now and always, I love Elsewhere and I want to see more and more of what this streaming service has to offer.

I hope you are well and keeping hydrated my good friend,

Twichy


	11. Eleven

Twitchy,

Got to point you to a kids show I found. It's called "Nipply, Cockly, Assly, and Bill" and it's about four ten-year-old brothers who are non-identical quadruplets. The boys, each cute in their own way, have certain preferences. John "Nipply" Jones is a petite brunette who enjoys getting his nipples stimulated. Mike "Cockly" Jones is an athletic blond with long hair who loves having his cock played with. Steve "Assly" Jones has short spiky black hair, a solid frame, and adores his boyhole. Bill, the redhead, is a prude.

The four brothers get into all kinds of goofy shenanigans in each episode and it is pretty good natured. However, the three with nicknames usually find ways to get off in their preferred method.

For instance, in one episode, the boys go to a farm for a visit and Nipply slips away to the cow milking pen. When his three brothers find him, he is thrashing about in a corner, overcome with drycums, while the two milkers he attached to his nipples aggressively "milk" his elongated and sensitive nipples.

In another episode, Cockly discovers that that next door high school has a glory hole in one of it's bathrooms. For the whole episode, the eager boy keeps slipping off and making use of it, squealing every time some horny high school boy sucks his hairless five-incher to climax.

Another great episode features Assly spending the night at his friend Roger's house. After Roger goes to bed, Assly finds a hidden camera in the bathroom and discovers Roger's dad has been watching them all evening. When he goes to the man's study, the confrontation turns into a long rimming session where the pervy man uses his long tongue to get little Assly off several times before fucking the boy senseless, sending him into multiple powerful boygasms.

The interesting thing is that Bill disapproves of all of it and says that sex is wrong. He thinks it's nasty and that his brothers are perverts for enjoying it. As such, many episodes find the other three trying to sneak around to get off in hopes that Bill doesn't catch them. In fact, multiple episodes feature one of the brothers distracting Bill while the other two slip off for some fun.

I was not expecting, however, the Season 1 finale. In that two-hour long special, Nipply, Cockly, and Assly are grounded because Bill, a tattletale, gets them in trouble for a prank that they pulled. His motivation, he makes clear, is because he disapproves of their sexual exploits. The boys, angry, decide they want payback. They call Mr. Fun, a neighbor man who often provides them with sexual aids, porn, and poppers, and ask for his help.

The next scene shows the boys' parents leaving for the weekend and the boys are told that they have to stay home and that Bill is in charge. That lasts all of about 2 minutes before poor Bill is stripped naked, tied up, and looking horrified as the other three boys gather various things from Mr. Fun's house. Then the party begins.

The boys quickly install Bill in a bondage swing and the go to town on him, sucking his nipples and cock while tonguing his virgin asshole. They force poppers up his nose and the prudish redhead quickly becomes disoriented with pleasure, though his mouth is filled with a thick ball gag so he is not able to articulate his concerns. Eventually, as they slide a thick black dildo in and out of him while rapidly frisking his straining cock with a silicone masturbation aid, the boy lets out a howl and cums for the first time in his life. His brothers all cheer!

The next hour is filled with the boys pleasuring their prudish brother, fucking and sucking him to orgasm after orgasm while they themselves get off over and over again. Then, just as the three horny boys are getting tired, the doorbell rings and they open it with wide smiles. A dozen men and boys that they have met throughout their adventures are on the front step and Nipply, Cockly, and Assly quickly invite them in. Round two features all four Jones boys getting fucked, sucked, rimmed, whiled they themselves fuck, suck and rim. The orgy is fantastic!

The title of the show changes after season 1. From seasons 2 through 5, it's called "Nipply, Cockly, Assly, and Slut."

Take a look!

CD


	12. Twelve

Hey CD,

Wow, you were so right, I watched "Nipply, Cockly, Assly, and Slut," all 5 seasons and have to say it was amazing and with that in mind I started browsing the kids shows as well, and I found one I think you will love as well. It is called Jamie and is about this young musician named Jamie from a Navy family in Texas. The recent high school graduate moved to New York to escape his overbearing mother who wanted him to join the Navy, so he hopped on a bus to the big apple to become a star. Things didn't work out as the cute twink soon found himself a nanny for the ultra-rich Russ family with 4 very different boys, Eric, Luis, Rishi, and Zaki. Throughout the entire first season, the boys are trying to seduce their new, hot nanny with all their sex and naughty antics making use of everything their penthouse apartment and model butler have to offer.

In one episode we see Eric, the eldest Russ child at 14 trying to use his slim and shapely body to entice the new nanny. Jamie gets back from a run, keeping his toned twink body in shape, to find the young teen boy naked as he the day he was born out on the balcony stroking his hard cock. They both lock eyes for a second as Eric lifts his coltish leg up, placing it on the railing and showing off his tender, pink hole nestled between his shapely buns. The teen continues to jerk his cock, sliding a finger into his hole as he winks at the nanny who can't stop watching or hide the obvious tent in his running shorts. The scene ends with Eric moaning out loud and firing off several ropes of young seed over the balcony with two fingers up his hole, and with a blushed face Jamie makes a break for it causing Eric to cross his arms and pout.

Another episode we find Jamie about to enter Luis' room, the second eldest boy, at 11, who was the scheming dancer of the family and always kept his body in great shape. Despite his age, hee was more toned than most men and took every opportunity to show off his abs and pecs. Jamie has been told by the parents he has to confront the boy about his grades, which have been falling and since they are too busy it falls to the twink nanny. Jamie approaches the room, hearing a strange mechanical sound, lots of wet sounds, and loud moans coming from inside, he knows he should just walk away but the boy's parents will know and he will be fired. So against his better judgment he opens the door and drops everything at what he sees. Hanging from a child-sized sex swing was the preteen, and he wasn't alone, right at the edge was what looked like an expensive fucking machine. The high tech sex toy was pounding the young boy's hole fast and hard while Luis' moaned louder and louder, telling it to go faster and harder. The machine listened and obeyed, kicking into high gear as the boy looked at his nanny and winked, reaching down to frisk his hard nail a few times before his young orgasm hit him. Jamie was red-faced and tenting his pants hard as he closed the door as a few streams of watery boy cum coated Luis' abs.

Yet another episode featured young Rishi, the newest member of the Russ family, 9 years old and adopted from India, the boy is extremely smart and passionate about his new life in America. The episode opens with Jamie getting back from shopping, his arms filled with bags of food and supplies as he enters the apartment and walks into the kitchen. Once he gets in he sees the butler of the house, Brandon, an exceedingly good looking and well-muscled man naked on the counter, his impressive 10-inch cock sliding slowly into Rishi's tight boy hole as the little boy moans in ecstasy. The young India boy looks right at Jamie and smiles, his hard boy nail bouncing wildly as he rides the big dick in his tight shitter up and down while the butler just sits there and enjoys like this is a regular thing. Jamie manages to get out of there a few minutes later, reaching down to hide his tent just as he hears Rishi scream out as his powerful dry orgasm takes hold, followed boy Brandon yelling out, his hot cream filling the young boy's hole.

The next episode we see Jamie relaxing on the couch in the living room after a hard week of the boys trying to seduce him, he looks down at his ever hard tent, being around all these boys and he hasn't gotten off in days. Looking around he wonders if he can get a quick load off, but just as he is about to slip his hand into his shorts the youngest Russ child appears. 7-year-old Zaki, adopted from Uganda when he was a baby is standing right in front of with a knowing grin on his face. But that wasn't all, he was already naked and hard as he ran a hand down his smooth black body before turning around, showing off an ass that was far too sexy to be on a boy so young. Jamie's face was red and getting darker as the bubbly butt of the preteen was getting closer to him, bouncing up and down as the boy twerked for him. But the moment that round ass touched his tented shorts he lost it, all his self-control was suddenly gone as he yelled out orgasm, his pent-up load filling his shorts as the soft buns of the boy wrapped around his need cock.

That was the Season 1 finale, the rest of the 4 seasons you see Jamie giving into the boy's constant sexual needs, taking them in every place in the apartment and a few out in the city, my favorite was the family orgy in the park under the play structure while other kids played nearby. You have to check it out and let me know your favorite part.

Twitchy


	13. Thirteen

Twitchy,

Did you know that Elsewhere has animated cartoon shows? I had no idea until I stumbled on a show called Pokyman and had my mind blown! With beautiful artwork, lovable characters, and an impressive story, the show is definitely worth watching! However, a beast fetish might help one enjoy the show to the utmost!

The basic premise is that the world is full of creatures called pokymans. These creatures are caught by trainers who then battle the various pokymans against each other in a quest to see who the best trainer is. There is hundreds of different pokymans and, as they gain experience, they learn new moves and can evolve into more powerful versions of themselves. Pokymans are everywhere and the entire society seems to revolve around them. But pokymans are not dumb beasts. They are all hyper-intellegent, lacking only the ability to speak with humans. They are also fiercely loyal to the trainers who catch them.

The plot itself follows a ten-year-old boy named Soot. Soot wants to be a pokyman master and starts his journey with a cute little yellow rodent-type pokyman called a Pykache. The first few episodes pass and the audience sees the two of them form a bond of friendship through some early adversity. The fourth episode ends with them beating their first opponent in a battle.

The fifth episode starts that evening, with Soot and Pykache setting up their tent in the middle of the woods. Once it's set up, they crawl inside and Soot, due to the warm night air, strips down into the nude. He then proceeds to get an erection and Pykache, being older and wiser, demonstrates to the little boy how to play with his little cock for fun. The little pokyman and the boy then spend some time playing with his hairless human member until the lad experiences his first dry-cum. After coming down from his climax, Soot notices that Pykache has a small erection as well and, in gratitude, uses his dexterous human hands to jerk-off his little pal to an explosive, and wet, orgasm. The episode ends with the two of them cuddling.

Over the course of the next few episodes, Soot and Pykache get each other off frequently and quickly graduate from hands to mouths. By episode nine, the two of them are blowing each other whenever they are in private. By episode twelve, Pykeche has shown little Soot how much fun the asshole can be and the two of them being rimming each other constantly. Episode fourteen is entirely devoted to the first time that Soot fucks Pykache. (Soot indicates that he would be interested in having Pykache fuck him as well but their size differences, and Pykache's small cock, prevent that from happening.)

Their journey takes them far and wild, with Soot having a knack for training and Pykache a talented gladiator. They also fuck constantly. But a team of one cannot win consistently so Soot eventually begins to capture wild pokymans, developing a strong group that overcomes every challenge. Of note, the boy always releases any females he captures back into the wild while keeping any of the males. This makes sense, of course, as he and Pykache begin introducing the new teammates to the joys of boy/pokyman gay sex. All of the new recruits take to it with enthusiasm, especially when Soot discovers that several of his pokyman are large enough, and well endowed enough, to take his own anal virginity. Episode thirty-four is devoted to Soot taking his first cock, with the boy on his hands and knees while his Arcanyne, a fire type pokyman that looks like a friendly dog, slides his thick member into Soots virginal, but eager, asshole.

After that episode, Soot becomes an absolute slut for his team.

In order to become a pokyman master, a trainer has to challenge, and defeat, the Masterful Five. These five trainers are some of the best and most experienced pokyman trainers in the world and they, and their teams, are incredibly difficult to overcome. To earn the right to challenge them, however, a trainer must first challenge, and beat, thirty gym leaders. These are trainers who have proven their own talent and have the authority to give out gym badges to any challenger who defeats them. This, it is often stated, is Soot's goal.

Episode ninety-seven, which takes place ten months after Soot started his journey, sees the boy, now eleven-years-old, winning his fourth gym badge. This, we are told, is a huge accomplishment for someone his age. After the match, a young woman and a small boy approach Soot and introduce themselves. The boy, eight-year-old Ridley, wants to be a pokyman master but his mother, the woman, won't let him begin his own journey until he turns ten. After seeing Soot in the battle, though, the woman, who didn't think youngsters could find that level of success, is intrigued and wants to know more about Soot. The three soon find themselves in a cafe, discussing Soot's journey as Ridley becomes more and more excited. The episode ends with Soot volunteering to chaperone Ridley and mentor him after the local pokyman professor gives Ridley his starter Pokyman.

For several episodes, Soot and his team have to be very sly about their sexual escapades and generally only screw around when Ridley and his pokyman, a fighting-style pokemon called Manchop, are not nearby or are asleep. This puts Soot into some comical situations and makes for several hilarious episodes. Then, episode one-hundred twelve sees Ridley, who had gone shopping but had forgotten his money and had to return early, walk in on Soot while the older boy is busy sucking off Pykache while Big Tongue, a pokyman with a huge tongue, is rimming the boy like mad.

This leads to a very heartfelt conversation where Soot explains to Ridley that the key to his success, he believes, is that he and his pokyman regularly engage in sexual play which bonds them together and makes them fight hard for each other. After going over the birds and the bees with Ridley, Soot and the boy have their first same-sex same-species sexual encounter where Soot blows the youngster to a mind-shattering dry-cum.

The title of episode one-hundred thirteen is "The Deflowing of Ridley" and the entire episode is focused on Soot and his team teaching Ridley and his Manchop about boy/pokyman sex. By the end of the episode, and after Ridley has been violated in every hole and gotten off to multiple climaxes, the young boy announces that this is the best training ever! He and Soot develop a deep bond after that and it becomes clear that the two are destined to be lovers.

There are almost eight-hundred episodes and conclude when Soot is sixteen. Eventually, he does acquire all the badges needed and challenges the Magnificent Five. I'll leave it up to you to see how it ends. Some notable episodes, however, are:

258: Soot has his first wet cum.

726: Ridley has his first wet cum.

188: Soot is caught by the vine pokyman Tanglelily who uses his vines to fuck Soot for hours, stopping only when Ridley defeats the creature.

229: Ridley and Soot have a orgy with a biker gang.

456: The introduction of Chad, a sixteen-year-old trainer who tags along with Soot and Ridley for almost two hundred episodes and becomes just as involved in the sex as the other two boys.

629: When Ridley and Soot first tell each other how much they love each other.

Its a great series. You should check it out!

CD

PS: I was about to mail this to you when something else occurred. I happened to be looking through the channels for Pokyman and found a documentary called "The making of Pokyman." So, the voice actors for Soot and Ridley are actual young boys. The same age as their characters, both are cute as can be and the documentary follows them closely as their childhoods are dedicated to this outstanding series. Michael Vance, who voices Soot, is a cute little blond with bright blue eyes. Simon Desoto is a sweet little latino boy with a huge smile who voices Ridley. This surprised me as I knew a lot of boy voices are actually women.

What is interesting, though, is that the boys actually voice their characters throughout the entire series, including all the sex scenes. It turns out that, when Soot and Ridley are saying things like "Oh, yes, fuck me!" or "Oh, God, I'm cumming!", it is actually Michael and Simon. For authenticity sake, the creator decided that the boys would actually be engaged in sex when they had to deliver their lines. The documentary shows this in graphic detail.

For instance, in episode 313, a twelve-year-old Soot is getting fucked by Munkey, a pokyman that looks like an ape. The documentary shows twelve-year-old Michael on a bed, his hairless pre-teen body glistening with sweat, as a large man rapidly fucks the twitching boy. The documentary then shows the scene in the cartoon and puts them side by side, giving the viewer the ability to watch the animated fucking and the live fucking as both Soot and Michael squeal thorough their powerful boygasms.

Episode 516 features little Ridley, by this point aged eleven, having sex with fourteen-year-old Soot. The camera, again, shows what actually happened in the studio. While Soot fingers Ridley hard and sucks his hairless cock, Michael is on his knees underneath Simon and is fingering the panting boy while slurping the twitching brown cocklette. Then Simon screams, "Right there Soot! That's my button! YEAH!!!" as his animated counterpart mouths the same line.

Watch the documentary after you watch the show. Well worth it. - CD 


	14. Fourteen

Dear CD,

I checked out the show and its documentary, and OMG you undersold it, man, it was amazing and I swear I binged watched more than I should have.

But I have to tell you about what I discovered, I know this Elsewhere is, as we have discussed, a collection of different dimensions but that I found was so much more than a TV show. I think….. I think it somehow tapped into, either on purpose or accident, a surveillance system. I know it sounds crazy and impossible, but this whole thing is pretty impossible. I will tell you how it happened, I was scrolling around the app looking for something fun to watch, and I came across something odd. It was a blank section, no name or picture but it was registering as a choice so my curiosity got the best of me and I selected it.

The whole screen flashed a few times, there was a minute of static and then an image appeared. It wasn't like the usual shows at all, and I knew something was up right away but I couldn't take my eyes away from the screen. On it was a huge room, like the inside of a warehouse and it was filled with rows of machines, I soon found out I could jump from camera to camera inside this system. On one I saw the rows but was too high up to see anything in detail, in another I saw what looked like a storage room, and another was a breakroom of some kind. It was all very odd until I found a camera that got up close to the machines and I was speechless.

Because there were boys….. hundreds of them it seemed, all ages from young 6-year-olds to big 17-year-olds. All of them were bound in an upright and spread-eagled position, their arms and legs held in place by leather straps as well as their torso. But that wasn’t the thing that caught my attention, each of them was naked, hard and being…. Milked by the machine. It was a sight, unlike anything I had ever seen, even with all the shows we have seen on here. And I know it wasn’t a show, cause the boys each showed a strange mix of fear and pleasure as they were constantly milked by what looked like what you would find on a dairy farm.

I watched for several minutes as the boys in the view of the camera I was controlling each started to orgasm. Their young bodies convulsing and shaking as they came hard, the sleeves around their straining cocks filling with thick, white cum and being sucked away. Even the youngest boy I could see, what looked like a 9-year-old Latino boy was cumming hard, his little nail shooting out cum to match the bigger dicks of the other boys. It was amazing and so hot to watch but I was still so curious as to what was happening here, and that is what clued me into this not being a show, there was no background or narrative, it was just happening.

Then I finally got some new info, I switched to another camera and it was what appeared to be a bathroom, there was a large tub of water in the middle and it had white walls and looked quite clean. That is when they entered, two very large, green-skinned humanoids, the closest word I can use is Orcs, that is what they looked like. The two orcs were male, judging from the very large members that hung down between their legs and they were not alone. With them was a boy, he looked about 12 and he wasn’t struggling at all, in fact he looked quite docile. They brought him over to the tub and quickly started to wash him, scrubbing his body all over much to the enjoyment of the child who quickly sprouted a hard little boner. One of the orcs reached out to start stroking the hard nail, but he was smacked by the other one and from the sound of it scolded for his behavior. I had no idea what they were saying, but the boy whined a bit when the touching stopped. After they two finished scrubbing him they took the still hard angle into the main room, I was able to follow them through the cameras and it seems the orcs liked the sounds of the boys in the main room cumming as each of them soon sported a huge erection.

The two led the boy over to an empty machine and before they could hook him up the little one was on his knees licking and sucking on both of the orc’s dicks. They both tried to stop him but he was very persistent and kept going. Soon the orcs stopped fighting him, letting he horny boy do his thing, sucking as much of their massive meats as he could while they tired to get the machine ready for him. One of the orcs started grunting, reaching down to hold the boy’s head while he started cumming, filling his mouth with his thick seed. The other couldn’t hold out much longer either as he came as well, his dick covering the boy’s face and body. The preteen seemed sated for a while, at least long enough for the two to get him hooked up. I watched them fit the boy into the restraints and saw what was making all the other boys cum so much, it was an anal stimulator, a large green dildo that was on a piston and would jackhammer the boy’s holes to bring them to orgasm. I watched as they turned it on, and the dildo slide easily into the boy’s hole before pounding him hard, his face full of pleasure as he started cumming right away.

I’m not sure how I found it or if I will be able to again, but I hope I am so I can see how all this came to pass and get some background on this. But It was still super hot and I watched it for hours, watching hundreds of boys orgasm for hours on end is so amazing. I wonder what other systems this remote could tap into, something to think about and keep an eye out for.

Twitchy


	15. Fifteen

Twitchy,

Holy shit! That sounds crazy! What the hell do you think was going on? Some parallel universe in Elsewhere where Orcs rule? Or an alien species that invaded? I wonder if there are aliens in our own universe like that!!! Holy shit!

The moment I read you letter, I immediately tried to find what you had tapped into. I had... no luck. But, not despairing, I decided to buy some special equipment and really attack this whole thing. So, 24 hours later, I had several computers set up, multiple recording devices, and a program developed for my PC to scan all the new content as it's added to seek out anything that does not have metadata suggesting a movie or a tv show.

Over the past week, I have had some strange glimpses into Elsewhere.

Once in a while, something is added to the catalogue that is not a produced fiction. What I mean is that it's not a TV show or a movie or anything scripted. Instead, its... something else. For instance, I woke up a few days ago to fifteen minutes or so of recording from the night before. The recording was from a security camera overlooking the New York skyline. The skyline was slightly different, though, suggesting it was probably an alternate earth. Two days ago, I had six hours of a radio station playing songs I'd never heard of by popular singers in our own world. I looked up their song catalogues and most of the music I heard has never been performed on our Earth.

But that's not the strangest thing. When I went and looked for these recordings using the Elsewhere system, I couldn't find them. Had my equipment not recorded them, they would be lost. Its like things that are "real" which find their way into the programing get deleted if they are discovered. I bet you can't find the camera with the Orcs now, right? Or can you?

I'm going to keep watching for these sorts of strange additions. If I find any that are interesting, I will load them onto a flash drive and send them to you with my next letter. I encourage you to invest in the same sort of system I set up. I'm including the blueprints on a separate page.

While we investigate this new phenomena, I’m going to keep watching different shows! The latest one is something that I think you’d really like - go watch Kid-Spider Sluts. It is pretty great tv show. And it's not a cartoon! It's live action, with what I would consider a huge hollywood budget.

The premise is that Kid-Spider is a super hero who fights crime in New York. At least, the main Kid-Spider of Earth 12 is a super hero who fights crime in New York. Kid-Spider Sluts, in the first episode, lays out the premise that there are multiple earths (which, interestingly enough, we already know is the case with Elsewhere!) and multiple incarnations of Kid-Spider. Men, women, boys, girls, dogs, and pigs have all became Spider Heroes in various worlds.

The narrator introduces himself as Game Master and informs the audience that he can access all of the various worlds. Always looking for an entertaining game, he stumbled upon a unique opportunity.

Apparently, Earth 69 is similar to our own with one major exception. For most of it's history, boys were absolute sluts to cock. Lads whored themselves for gay sex all the time and the men were happy to oblige. Apparently, the natural sluttyness in boys changed to a desire to have sex with boys late in the teenage years. Boy sluts grew older and became boy fuckers. This led to a paradise of a world because men were too busy fucking boys to perpetrate hate and violence and war.

Then, about two hundred years ago, a massive virus swept across the world and changed all the males. Boy's natural suttyness for cock was deeply suppressed and the world began to look like our own. With their sluttyness gone, boys grew up to become men who desired only women and who didn't have any interest in boys. Within the span of a generation, there were no more man/boy sexual relationships. And the world went to shit.

The population doesn't lament the loss. They like their greed and strife and conflict. They don't want to go back to the paradise from two hundred years earlier. So no one on Earth 69 has tried to reverse the process.

But the Game Master knows how. It turns out that the sluttyness deep down in boys from Earth 69 can be awakened if they are exposed to the pheromones of males from another universe. Cum from another universe also greatly awakens the slutty nature. And a boy whose sluttyness is awakened will begin to produce his own pheromones, which will start to have a slight affect the boys and men around him.

The problem is that one slutty boy is not enough. Alone, a single boy's pheromones will not really awaken the sluttyness of other boys or the desire for boys in men. One boy's pheromones simply don't have the strength to combat the results of the centuries old illness. By his estimate, turning at least a thousand boys in a three hundred square mile area would be necessary to actually begin the process of awakening the desires of the overall male population. Once that occurs, a chain reaction will happen and the world will rapidly revert back to how things were two hundred years earlier.

So the Game Master summoned Peter Packer and Miles Hernandez to his pocket dimension.

Peter Packer was the fifteen year old Kid-Spider from Earth 12345. A lanky redhead with freckles all over his lily-white body and muscles for days, he eagerly took up the call to be a hero after being bitten by a radioactive spider. A talented super hero who had been Kid-Spider for almost a year and had been gifted a state-of-the-art red suit from a local millionaire whom he had saved, Peter tore through the criminal element of New York and removed all of the threats to his city. Then he retired, announcing to the world that his job was done and that other heroes could answer the call to protect the world from future threats. An orphan living in a group home, Peter set his sights on college and the future.

Miles Hernandez was the fourteen year old Kid-Spider from Earth 54321. A petite boy with a black mother and a latino father, both of whom were never around and whom he didn't really feel any familial attachment towards, his dark caramel skin covered a solid muscular frame and a gymnasts body. After being bitten, he immediately started saving people. Unfortunately for him, he was the only person with powers in the world so he found the job boring. After all, how many normal criminals can you take down before things get old. While he did have an awesome black Kid-Spider suit that was given to him by the mayor, he decided to quit the hero life after only six months on the job. He also thought about moving out of his home and striking it up on his own.

Upon appearing in his study, both Miles and Peter immediately fell into their battle stances but Game Master was able to convince them that he meant them no harm. Once relaxed, he introduced the two boys to each other and both Peter and Miles were impressed to learn that they were not the only Kid-Spiders in existence. Then he told them that he wanted to recruit them for a special mission. Miles asked him why he was recruiting the two of them, when their were probably others whom he could recruit.

Game Master informed them that, out of the many he could recruit, only the two of them left their worlds in a position where their Earth no longer needed Kid-Spider. Moreover, no one in their respective universes would be too distraught over Peter and Miles disappearances. Both boys acknowledged that what Game Master said was accurate.

Then they both turned pale when he told them that he also needed them specifically because both were raging perverted boylovers who jacked off constantly while thinking about little boy flesh. When they tried to deny the accusation, Game Master told them he was also a perverted boylover so all was well. That seemed to mollify the two teens and they sat to listed to his proposal.

The Game Master explained what was going on with Earth 69. He explained that he wanted to transport both Peter and Miles to that New York so that they could re-sluttify as many boys as they could get their hands on. He would provide them a nice apartment (they would be room mates) and nearly unlimited amount of funds. All he needed from them was to turn one thousand boys as quickly as possible.

Peter nodded along, but eventually asked two pertinent questions. First, wouldn't that universes’ Kid-Spider try to stop them. Second, since he was the Game Master, was there a game-angle to this whole thing.

Game Master informed them that Earth 69 had no heroes or villains and that Peter and Miles could practically do whatever they wanted. As for the game aspect, Game Master said that the first Kid-Spider to turn five hundred boys, which admittedly would take a year or so if they were working hard, would have a wish granted by him. He had a lot of power, so little was off limits.

Both agreed immediately.

So following that first episode, things really heat up. You see...

Wait...

Looks like I have to go. My machine is telling me that a new video is available that fits the parameters discussed above. I'm going to check it out.

Tell you what. How about I fill you in on the rest of the adventures of Peter and Miles in my next letter. Don't watch the series until then, ok?

Your friend,

CD


	16. Sixteen

Hello there CD,

I got your plans for the setup and I worked all last night to get it up and running. Thank you so much for the idea. And per your request, I haven't checked out the show yet, but it is super tempting, though I did find something else to distract me.

That setup idea you gave me paid off already! It was up and running for a few days and I got a notification at work that it had something. You should have seen me leaving there, I claimed I was suddenly sick and rushed out of there without thinking much. And boy was it worth it when I got home. I found the video it found and started playing it and couldn’t believe my eyes.

It was that Orc controlled world again, another security camera it seemed, but this one was different, it was in a smaller room and in the center was what looked like an operating table. I was wondering so hard what was going to happen here as I watched the single Orc in the room moving about and preparing the room for something.

But then my questions were answered when the door opened and in came another Orc, but he wasn't’ alone. Following behind the massive Orc was a small boy, no older than 9. The pale skinned blond boy looked both nervous and excited. He was already naked as the day he was born and his little nail was hard as a rock, bouncing along as he walked behind the big Orc. The two Orcs were talking about something, I didn’t know what it was but the boy could only smile as one of them lifted his naked body up onto the table and started to strap him down. The other Orc mumbled something in their language before picking up a syringe with a strange blue liquid in it. He walked over to the restrained boy and injected the liquid into him. I was worried what was going to happen, but that was before I saw the injection take effect and then I couldn’t take my eyes off it.

I watched as the boy started moaned like a bitch in heat, his body started to show a thin sheen of sweat as it shook and the main event happened. I looked closer and saw his small dick was growing. His once 3in boner was now at 5, then 7, and soon it was 9 inches long, hard and throbbing in the open air of the room. Both Orcs were visibly excited as well, judging from the smiles on their faces and the massive erections they had. They were mumbling more, even as I watched the little boy start to pant and hump his hips into the air, his balls had grown as well, big enough to match the new tool he was sporting.

One of the Orcs saw his dick moving and reached out, taking hold of the hard tool and giving it a few strokes as he talked with the other one. The boy moaned out loud, whining as he humped more, tried to get as much stimulation as he could. But the Orcs kept talking, the one stroking the whining boy slowly as they had their conversation.

Then they seemed to come to an agreement, both of them shaking hands before the one that brought the boy in left. The Orc that was left took another syringe, this one with purple liquid in it and injected the boy. The moment that it happened it seemed to take effect as the boy started to squeal and moan in what seemed like pleasure, his body spasming and his dick throbbing. Then he came, the little 9-year-old boy with the monster dick came like a fire hose, shooting more cum than any human could all over himself, the Orc and some of the ceiling. The Orc smiled as he moved to the end of the table, near the boy’s feet. He spread the boy’s legs after undoing them from the restraints, he gathered up some of the boy’s copious seed and slathered it all over his dick before placing his massive organ at the moaning and panting boy’s little hole.

But it cut out after that, right before he pushed in the feed cut out. I was both disappointed and happy about it all. Happy that I got to see more of that world and disappointed that it ended too soon. I hope you catch something interesting with your set up soon and I can’t wait to hear more about that show you were telling me about, it is killing me not to peek ahead.

Your friend

Twitchy


	17. Seventeen

Hey Twitchy!

I got an update for you but, since you are anxious to know about Spider-Kid Sluts, I think it's best to get to that first.

Episode two begins with Peter, the fifteen year old white Kid-Spider, and Miles, the fourteen year old black/latino Kid-Spider, appearing in an upscale apartment in New York on Earth 69. After exploring their new living arraignment, they find an envelope with ID cards and Bank Cards as well as a note from the Game Master wishing them luck. The note also explains that boys exposed to Peters and Miles’s sweat and saliva will immediately become more slutty, eager for sex. Those who taste Peters and Miles’s loads, or get it up the bum, will be totally re-sluttified.

The two head out for pizza, spending most of the episode getting to know each while giving the audience a chance to get to know them as well. Both are quick witted, likable, and decent young men. Each is quite good looking, too. While at the pizza parlor, two youngsters of about ten or eleven saunter in and Peter and Miles quickly take notice. The two kids, one of whom is black and one of whom is white, don't pay Peter or Miles any mind but the super heroes certainly spend the rest of their meal obviously lusting after the other boys. When Peter and Miles catch each other perving, they both blush and quickly leave the pizza joint together.

It isn't until they get back to their apartment that they talk about sex, with Peter explaining that he fantasizes about little brown and black boys all the time and Miles admitting he gets off regularly thinking about little white boys. Both quickly develop healthy erections at the sex talk and their cloths rapidly come flying off. Miles's seven inches and Peter's eight inches spring to life and it becomes very clear that the two are about to fuck.

Then the unthinkable happens. Peter asks Miles to bend over at the same moment Miles asks Peter to bend over! They are both tops, with neither interested in taking it up the ass! The episode ends with the two agreeing not to try and fuck each other while they jack each other off to satisfying orgasms.

Episode three is where the real action starts, though. Now that the entire plot has been explained in the first two episodes, we get to see Peter and Miles agree to go re-sluttify the boys of New York. Each dresses in his preferred costume and slips out the window, quickly separating to find their prey.

The episode focuses on Peter, who quickly finds a young black kid riding his bike alone near some abandoned buildings. As he watches, the boy eventually gets off his bike and slips inside one of the buildings, preparing to take a leak. Peter slips in behind him, making sure no one is around. When the boy finishes, Peter starts his web slinging.

The boy, eleven year old Jamal, is rapidly strung up in Peter's web. Shocked, he begins his protests but those rapidly die down when Peter grabs the boy by the head and shoves his teenage tongue into the lad's sputtering mouth. Soon, the two are making out like old lovers and Jamal's sweatpants are tented out obscenely. The pheromones are beginning to work.

Peter, incredibly horny, pulls Jamal from the webbing and rapidly strips the boy until the pre-teen is totally naked. Then Peter strings the boy back up, making sure the lad's arms and legs are comfortably spread so he can access the youth's body. Then he strips his Kid-Spider suit, leaving only his mask on as he kneels down and swallows Jamal's twitching three inch cock. The boy gets his first ever blowjob from Peter, who sends the kid into orgasm land with enthusiasm.

After rimming the boy for a few minutes, Peter lines up his hard teen cock before thrusting all eight inches into the moaning boy at once. Apparently, the boy's inhibited sluttiness has begun to reassert itself because his virginal hole opens up without any problems. Soon, boy and super teen are rutting loudly, with Jamal cumming hard from the anal assault just as Peter blows his load deep inside the dark skinned boy. Then Peter gets the boy dressed, puts on his suit, and swings off into the night.

Episode four, on the other hand, focuses on Miles. Standing on the ledge next to a very nice apartment window, Miles listens as two loving parents tuck their seven year old son into bed. The little blond boy, whose creamy white skin is only slightly visible underneath his red and gold pajamas, rapidly goes to sleep as the parents close the door.

Miles slips inside the room, removing his clothing as he sends some web to the door frame to ensure that no one can interrupt him. Then he slips over the the kid, whose name he heard was Spencer, before pressing his sweaty armpit to the lad's face. Spencer seems to stir after a moment or two, but does not call out when he wakes up. Instead, he starts panting.

Miles takes the opportunity to pull all the covers off the bed before he crawls up next to Spencer and begins to kiss the boy gently. The boy responds, the two making out for a while before Miles strips himself nude (except for his mask). Then he pulls off all of Spencer's PJ's, leaving the little boy as naked as the teen. In the moonlight, they caramel coloring of Miles contrasts nicely with the pale skin of Spencer.

Miles proceeds to push Spencer's head down towards his leaking cock and Spencer doesn't object. Instead, the boy eagerly begins to suck the black teen until Miles has a powerful orgasm and fills the startled but horny boy's mouth with thick teenage cum. Satisfied, Miles lubes up a finger, slips it up Spencer’s ass to play with the kids little button, and sucks the hard two inch wiener into his mouth as he forces Spencer into a powerful boygasm. Kissing the lad once more, he slips on his cloths and is out the window.

Episode five features Peter in a hot sixty-nine with a nine-year-old hispanic boy whose room he slips into when the kid gets home from school. They fool around, each blowing two loads, well before the kid's parents get home from work.

Episode six is focused on Miles seducing a fourteen-year-old white boy in a middle school bathroom when the boy leaves math class to pee. Miles pounds the boy to a thundering anal climax just as the lad shoots his load all over the stall.

Episode seven features Peter and Miles tracking down the two boys from the pizza parlor. The kids, ten year old Jimmy (who is white) and eleven-year-old Carl (who is black) are best friends and are out playing in the alley when Miles and Peter grab them, take them up to the roof, and fuck them senseless. Peter and Miles make a game of it, with each fucking their preferred boy as hard and as fast as possible to see who could get the kid off the most before being filled with teenage cum. Miles wins, forcing Jimmy to have three big boygasms before unloading into his little partner. Peter disputes the results, saying that Carl's two wet climaxes should count for more.

As the ninety-eight episodes unfold, Peter and Miles fuck and suck their way through one thousand boys and it's clear, as the series gets near it's conclusion, that their efforts have yielded results. News articles and discussions by other characters indicate boys are becoming more slutty and men are starting to become more and more aroused by them.

Eventually, Peter and Miles reach their goal and the Game Master rewards them with the opportunity to stay in Earth 69 and have sex with boys as much as they want. After all, the world is about to change dramatically as the sluttyness in New York reaches a tipping point and begins to spread across the globe. Both accept the offer enthusiastically.

Now, you may be wondering about the wish that was promised. What I will tell you is that one of the Kid-Spiders did win (though I won't say who) and, in the last episode, uses his wish to take the anal cherry of the other Kid-Spider. As the two fuck, the bottom boy cums six times from the anal stimulation. Deciding that the boy is indeed a natural bottom, despite his half-hearted denials, the Game Master uses his power to de-age the boy by several years. Then the boys kiss, with it becoming clear that the two are going to be lifelong lovers.

Watch the show. It's awesome.

Now, regarding your video, I have to say that I'm kind of mad. That video that I broke away my last letter for? Six hours of landscaping by a bunch of women!!! Not enjoyable at all!!!! Why can't I see the orcs and their boys??????

I'm going to keep looking.

Your jealous friend,

CD


	18. Eighteen

Hello CD,

I hope you aren’t too jealous, I mean I keep finding these Orc videos at random well the ones with the boys. I captured another one with Orcs but it was some kind of odd cooking show and let’s say that it wasn’t very appetizing to watch.

But I did manage to find something else, and it wasn’t a normal TV show or anything, even though none of this is really ‘normal.’ But what I stumbled on seemed to be like a video sharing site called boytube, kind of an offshoot of the streaming one and I don’t know how I found it. But on here you can find videos posted by boys that seem more personal and one on one than the TV shows from before.

I was shocked when I saw ones titled “How to jerk your dick!” and “Best ways to suck a doggy dick!” I looked around and they were all like that and I couldn’t be happier. But I did find a poster or channel you could say, that I really liked.

His username was bigonsmall111 and his name was not what you would think, cause I know it wasn’t what I thought. His actual name was Jose, he is 8 years old and always does his videos naked and hard to show off why he has his username. The boy’s dick was utterly massive on his small body, must have been at least 10 inches and as thick as the pop can he was drinking from. He had so many videos, but I choose his first one, just to get a feel for what he would be doing and who he was, it was called “Hi, I have a big dick!”

It started off with him greeting everyone and telling us all a little about himself. He was 7 at the time, almost 8 and a bunch of his friends said he should make a channel on here cause it’s fun and he could make some money. So he was already sitting on his bed, his legs dangling off the side as he introduced himself and said he was a soccer player and loved video games. The little darling was already naked, his soft dick was already bigger than most adults as he talked about himself.

But then the fun started as he reached down and gave his soft cock a few tugs, and we got to watch it come to life in a few seconds. The boy’s massive rod was impressive, to say the least and all he did was grin at the camera as he showed it and his big balls off. But that is where the first video ended, he said: “that’s my dick” and signed off. Now I knew I had to see more so I checked out a few other videos.

I watched one where he showed off how much his big dick could shot. Yes, this young little boy could already cum and when the video opened he was naked, hard and leaking a bit. The boy told us he was ready to shoot already and as he gripped his monster more of his thick precum started to leak out. For five minutes I watched him jerk his dick with both hands and moan like a horny slut before he shouted out he was cumming. And damn it was a lot! Thick ropes of his preteen seed shot out of his dick, flying over his head and hitting the wall behind him with audible splats.

I found another one titled, “I suck myself!” And as the title suggested we got to see the cute Latino boy lay back on his bed as he lifted his legs, showing off his cute little rump, and shoved his dripping dick into his mouth. I watched that one like 3 times as he swallowed his load like a champ and winked at the camera.

Another one was called “Trip to the petting zoo!” In this one, little Jose and his class go to a petting zoo and explore and have fun. Nothing sexual happens in the first part of this one, and I was surprised since every other one of his videos was extremely sexual. But then I found out what was really going on as Jose broke off from the group, entering a nearby stable. His phone already out as he recorded himself walking up to a pony that was in here. With a horny grin on his face, he found a bench and placed it under the male pony. He set up the camera and soon his plan was revealed as he climbed on the bench and placed his now exposed and hard cock against the pony’s. Soon enough the pony was hard too and the preteen and the small horse were frotting together for a few minutes before both of them came hard and Jose was coated in a thick layer of cum.

I watched so many of his videos, from him fingering and stretching his own hole with all kinds of household items. To another one where he auctioned off his virginity, the boy made a hundred grand from that and we got to see him bouncing on the thick dick of some adult as he squealed in orgasm.

I can’t wait to explore more of his channel and all the others on here. I hope you can find it too and enjoy it as much as I am.

Your overjoyed friend

Twitchy


End file.
